Winter Wonder
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: The world has begun to show its darker side to Jack, starting with losing his first believer. Foreseeing a great tragedy approaching, The Man In The Moon sends the spirit of Halloween to train Jack in being a true Guardian. All the while, Jack just wants to save Jamie. Eventual BenneFrost Shipping
1. Hallow and The Moon

Winter Wonder

Winter Wonder

Chapter 1

Hallow and the Moon

"He's 17 now…" I mumbled as I watched as Jamie left his high school cheerily rushing ahead of all his friends. Today was his 17th birthday. It's almost been 10 years since Pitch tried to make everyone forget about the guardians. He was the last light, the last one who believed in us and the first one to ever believe in me. He's stayed in Burgess this whole time, the same house with almost the same people, his mother and sister, his father left not long after he turned 10, only a year after everything with Pitch.

He was sad then but we all supported him and made him feel better and he managed to push on. I'd visit him all the time, since I don't particularly have many obligations as the spirit of winter, unlike North being Santa and Tooth collecting teeth. However, I do get busy during winter and autumn, I have to make it snow where it supposed to.

When I was out making it snow in Russia, Baby Tooth came and got me to tell me the bad news. Immediately I rushed back to Burgess as fast as the wind could take me only to see the horrible situation. Even with how busy they were, the other guardians were also there at his bedside in that white hospital room. His mother was crying at the bedside while his sister, little Sophie who was in middle school, tried to act strong by her side.

Jamie had been in an accident with a few of his other friends then, he was hurt the worst though. I never learned what exactly happened but when he woke up after 5 days he didn't remember anything. He was perfectly coherent, he could remember math and English, how to spell and read, he just couldn't remember anything about himself. He didn't recognize his mom or sister, and he couldn't see us anymore.

That was a horrible day and every day I hope that his memories will come back. Tooth tired her hardest but his teeth were cracked and damaged and she said they would take a long time to recover if they were even going to. I still check up on him though.

"Jack! Hi Jack!" I was startled from my thoughts as the other kids from that night waved at me. They all still remembered and happily enjoyed themselves, becoming eccentrics who didn't care what the "normal" kids thought. I waved back and smiled and they knocked on Jamie's door, invited in for his birthday party.

"It has been six years and he's only remembered a few things." I mumbled.

"Jack, we just got a message from the Man in the Moon." I turned to see Bunny standing there.

"He is telling us something you probably won't want to hear." Bunny said, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Do you want to fly to the pole or will my tunnel work for ya?" He said.

"I'll meet you there." I said jumping into the air. I flew through the clouds at an incredible speed, faster than I had ever been able to before kids started believing in me. I'll still never have as many believers as North or the others, it's not like I bring gifts in the night or anything. I landed on the roof of the pole and was let in by a Yeti. I made my way to the center of the workshop where I got a weird feeling.

North was standing with Tooth and Sandy and a guardian, I guess, that I'd never seen before. He was floating in what looked like a dark cloud of smoke with a long black tailcoat. He had button up everything, but the formal clothes were made weird by designs of skulls and jack-o-lanterns. He had vivid orange hair that was even brighter than Tooth's feathers. He looked at me as I got closer with the coldest look I'd ever seen, that's coming from Jack Frost; his eyes are a soul-piercing golden yellow.

"Jack, I was wondering why Hallow had yet to visit after you were made a guardian." North said as Bunny jumped out of his tunnels.

"Hallow has trained us all to be guardians." Bunny said. "He trained every one of us; he's a direct servant to the man in the moon."

"Hello." Hallow said. His voice has this eerie echo to it. Why is such a campy man making me so uncomfortable?

"So wait, how old are you if you've trained every one of them?" I asked.

"It's been a long time, millennia." He said as he floated towards me; I can't even tell if he has legs in all the smoke.

"The man in the moon has told me it's time for you to be trained to be a guardian." He said, floating around me examining me. "You're certainly different than how I pictured you."

"You aren't exactly what I'd picture for a servant of the moon man." I retorted. He looked at me.

"I suppose the humans would call me the spirit of Halloween and something of an unofficial guardian." He said.

"What does unofficial mean?" I asked. I looked at North.

"He's a guardian and not exactly a guardian; it's his job to protect us not children." Tooth said.

"So where were you when Pitch attacked us 7 years ago?" I asked him glaring at him. I don't trust him.

"The man in the moon told me not to, he told me that with Jack Frost's help you would be fine." Hallow said calmly.

I sighed. He just complimented me… I think.

"So what are you going to train me in then? What do I need to know that I haven't already learned in 7 years?" I asked.

"For starters, your ability to hide could improve." He said. "You can be seen now, which means you actually have to hide."

"I haven't had any problems." I said.

"Are you sure?" Hallow said. He was smirking. This creepy guy was smirking, what does that mean?

"You're first believer, believed in you with all his heart. So you keep visiting him and got attached and then he got in an accident. Now you're heartbroken aren't you, if you had just hidden afterwards he might not have had an accident." He said.

"Are you sure he wouldn't have gone crazy trying to prove that that night wasn't just a dream?" I retorted angrily.

"Perhaps, but the greater good is your sanity not his." Hallow said shrugging. "Sacrifices must be made, no?"

"That's not how we work, Hallow, you know this." North interjected, standing between me and Hallow just before I lost my cool.

"Oh, I forgot." Hallow mumbled. "It was an irrelevant argument anyway, in a few days you'll have the kid as long as you want anyway."

"What do you mean?" North asked.

"The Man in the Moon has decided on another… hmm, what exactly are you guys before you're a guardian? What would you call the boogeyman?" Hallow muttered. "How about essence, does that work?"

"You mean another guardian? What's happening that the man in the moon thinks we'll need more help?" Toot asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing in particular, at least you won't be seeing Pitch again if that's what you're worried about." Hallow said. He turned and started floating to the window.

"Wait, you say that we're getting more help and that I'll be able to see Jamie whenever I want? What's going to happen to him!?" I shouted at Hallow. Hallow looked at me surprised.

"This one has attitude, it's pleasant you know." Hallow said, chuckling as he looked at the others. He looked at me and floated towards me.

"I will apologize now, while if a child chooses to obsess and ruin their own life there is nothing to be done, but if a child is going to perish we do try our hardest." Hallow said with sad eyes. "The man in the moon told me to act obnoxious so I could see how much this boy truly means to you."

I looked at him not knowing how to feel, angry, sad, I had no idea.

"I looked into any way I could but it's not like he's being attacked or anything, if it was so I would have just said nothing and let you save him since you'd probably have been watching anyway." Hallow said. "The boy has an unseen injury, remnant from accident that cost him his memory, in two days it will claim him despite all the work they've done to rehabilitate him."

"He's going to die?" I muttered under my breath. "There has to be a way to stop it right?"

"Should I be blunt or would you rather I sugar coat it?" Hallow asked. "I am very emotionally challenged so I'm not sure how to act for you."

"Just tell me!" I shouted at him, North grabbed my shoulder.

"Do not get angry at the messenger my friend." He said. I looked at him and sighed.

"I told you we already tried, a vein is going to pop in his brain, it's not the same as defending him from an attacker, only a miracle could save him from that." Hallow said. "I already asked the man in the moon to arrange that but he says he cannot."

I didn't say a word.

"But the Moon did give me something I'm sure that you can enjoy." Hallow said, he held out a light and looked at Tooth.

"Please take this." He said. Tooth broke from her constant order relaying and flew towards Hallow, taking the light from him. The light dispersed and flew around the workshop before fading away, leaving behind a container in Tooth's hands.

"It's his memories, if he does pass on and become an essence, they will be able to return to him. If he manages to survive this and remain human, they may or may not return to him." Hallow says. He looked at me as my mouth widened into a smile.

"He'll remember us when he survives then! He's strong I know he will." I said happily flying around. Hallow grabbed my hood and stopped me midair.

"You will be coming with me for your training though." He said, letting me go. "But I will allow you to return to watch over the boy during his birthday party before we go."

"You are actually kind of nice." I said.

"I only acted obnoxiously because I was told to, remember?" Hallow said. The smoke from his cloaked exploded out and covered up him and me. I tried to swat it away and regain my personal space but before I knew it we were standing in front of Jamie's house.

"This is the correct house right?" Hallow asked. I nodded and rushed to the window, waving at Jamie's friends who saw me. Hallow walked over and looked in.

"Children have sure changed; they get a lot bigger now." Hallow mumbled.

"Well they aren't exactly little kids anymore, they're teenagers." I said.

"Oh, well then." He said baffled. I chuckled at him, he's like an old man that isn't exactly aware of trends and what's modern and hip. I looked back into the room and smiled at Jamie's face as it lit up with joy at his new gifts, mostly technology. That's the invention that's taken over the world the quickest from what I've noticed in my 300 plus years.

The door opened and I saw Cupcake walk out. She smiled at me and waved. She walked past, straight through Hallow. He remained unfazed, like being walked through didn't bother him in the slightest. When I was still unseen, it was the worst.

Hallow broke the silence as I watched the party through the window.

"I won't be the spirit of Halloween for very much longer." Hallow said. "That will be the boy's position if he does die."

"The man in the moon is replacing you?" I asked. Hallow looked at me with eyes that showed no emotion.

"Not exactly, I'll still serve as his closest servant, I simply won't be Halloween anymore, and perhaps I'll just dress like a butler. It would be different from the past millennium like this." He said.

"You talk so stuck up; you should calm down a bit." I said, looking back in. The party died down as guest had to leave and soon only the Bennett's were left. They cleaned up and began to get ready for the night. I stood up and turned to Hallow.

"Ok, I'm ready to go now." I said.

"You're an awfully creepy fellow." Hallow said.

"What?" I said in shock.

"You just spent hours staring into a window at a boy who no longer remembers you." Hallow said. "That would fit with the definition of creepy."

"And I suppose the spirit of Halloween knows creepy when he sees it." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yes, yes, joke, joke." Hallow said. The smoke started expanding again.

"This is horrible." I choked out just before it enveloped me again. It retracted back to Hallow as soon as it had covered me and we were in front of huge mansion in the night sky with the moon behind it, huge and bright.

"The moon is so close." I said looking at it as it towered over the already impressive mansion. Huge trees sprouted around the manor but the super moon on the horizon was the most impressive.

"This is the Moon Mansion, on the intangible, invisible floating island." Hallow said. "This is where I serve the Man in the Moon."

"Wait, he's here? I'll get to meet him?" I asked in excitement.

"The man in the moon has decided to reveal himself to you. The first guardian to ever get the privilege." Hallow said as he walked towards the manors huge gate. We walked through a courtyard through the double doors and foyer.

"Please sit here." Hallow said, pulling out a chair at the head of a long dining table. Hallow left the room and I looked around. A huge chandelier huge about the table which was furnished with shining silver tableware with an ornate centerpiece of flowers I'd never seen before. One wall was entirely made of glass where the moonlight shined in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my master will be in shortly." Hallow said. He had changed; he was standing up much straighter than he had before and appeared to be actually standing on the floor. The smoke coming from him was a lot less in volume and faded away a lot faster. His facial expression was the same though; an emotionless poker face. He was holding his arms in an uncomfortably stiff position though, one arm behind his back while the other over his stomach holding an embroidered towel. He truly is just a butler to the man in the moon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I turned to see him walk in thorough the doorway. He had pure white hair, not silvery like mine. His skin was incredible pale as well; he wore a black suit with a white and black striped tie. His eyes were an icy blue; if someone saw us together they'd probably think we were brothers.

"You're different than how I would have imagined." I said.

"How did you imagine me?" He said smirking.

"I don't know, but I know it wouldn't have been this." I said chuckling and rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, I did invite you here for a reason, and to save time you can just call me Moon." Moon said.

"Ok then," I said, Hallow walked over to Moon and set down a fancy platter in front of him, pulling the cover off the top. It was a fancy chocolate desert.

"I know we're immortal and don't need to eat, but food tastes good." Moon said chuckling.

"The master does not gain weight, so he lives entirely off sweets and deserts." Hallow said, he wheeled a cart over to me.

"Would you care for something?" He asked.

"Uh…" I looked at the cart. It had many cakes and pastries all stacked on fancy platters and stands.

"I'll just have the same thing." I said pointing at Moon. Hallow cut me a slice of the chocolate cake and placed it in front of me.

"It's great really try it, Hallow made everything himself." Moon said taking a bite of his cake.

"I thought you said I was here for a reason."I said.

"Oh, excuse me I get distracted easily." Moon said. "I invited you here because you are the strongest of the Guardians, although least experienced."

"You could have let me get more experience if you get me my memory and told me to be a guardian earlier." I retorted.

"That was a mistake; I was completely unaware you didn't have your memories. The whole time I had convinced myself that you were acting out to hide the pain." Moon said taking another bite.

"The master only ever sees the good in people; he cannot look at anything without a positive outlook." Hallow said.

"So, I'm the strongest, what do you want with me?" I asked, getting impatient at his beating around the bush.

"Simply, I want to give you more power and put you in something of a position like that of Hallow." Moon said.

"Your own personal butler? No thanks." I said.

"No, more like that of a higher being, capable of doing wonders for humans." Moon said. He sat up after cleaning his plate and Hallow took away the empty dish.

"I am tired of watching humans die before they are able to live out their lives the way they wish." Moon said looking at me seriously. "I can save exceptional cases like you and the others, but I cannot save everyone, that's why I thought if I gave that power to you. You could save them."

"If you can give that power to someone why not do it yourself?" I asked, finally taking a bite of the cake.

"Because I have rules to follow." Moon said, holding a glass as Hallow poured in wine.

"You have rules to follow? From who?" I asked finding the thought laughable.

"From the highest being, Mother Nature." Moon said. "Gaia and her daughters."

"Mother Nature…" I said. "But you're the moon; you have to listen to what the Earth tells you?"

"The moon revolves around the Earth." Moon said swishing around the wine in his glass. "And the Earth revolves around the sun. I am simply a rank of power, I'm sure there are almighty beings representing universes that we could only hope of learning the name of."

I looked at the half eaten cake not sure how to react. So there is a lot more supernatural stuff out there than I thought.

"The only reason I even pondered giving an inexperienced brat like you more power is because of a tragedy approaching." Moon said.

"Tragedy?" I asked, trying to ignore being called a brat.

"Yes, the humans have begun to wage war on each other yet again. These wars always cause unnecessary bloodshed and death. The guardians only protect the wonder, hope, memory, and dreams of children. But I thought, what about the adults who have lost those beliefs and are now condemned to reality? What about the teenagers who have no idea what to believe? They need help too." Moon said. "You will be the first of these new Guardians who will protect all of humankind."

"New guardians? What about the others, North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth?" I asked.

"I thought about it and what they do is best suited to protecting children." Moon said.

"Master, don't adults and teens deserve dreams, hope, and wonder as well?" Hallow asked.

"I suppose…" Moon said. He snapped his finger and suddenly the chairs at the table sat North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. They looked around confused and suddenly there eyes widened at the sight of Moon.

"Jack brought an interesting though to mind." Moon said. "Why just protect children when every human needs help."

"So we're helping not just children but adults and teens too?" Tooth pondered.

"Adults and teens won't believe in us." Bunny said.

"They do not need to, as I will grant you more power to fulfill this request and prevent the tragedy that Mother foresaw." Moon said. He stood up from his chair and walked out.

"Hallow will show you to the room where I will bestow you more power once I am ready, until then enjoy any treat you wish." Moon said.

A/N I spell-check these, but spell check doesn't catch everything. If anyone wants to volunteer to BETA that'd be nice.


	2. The Power To Protect Everyone

Winter Wonder

Chapter 2

The Power to Protect Everyone

"What did you tell him Jack? Why did he suddenly even show himself?" Bunny asked.

"He must have his reasons, no?" North said.

"He told me that he was going to give me the power to protect all humanity, not just children. I asked him why not just do it for all of us." I said, "I've seen all of the humans from close up, a lot more than you guys have. Children aren't the only ones that need help, the adults and the teenagers do; at any age they need as much help as they can get."

"That may be true, but how are we meant to protect adults and teens?" Tooth asked. "Once the children have lost all their baby teeth they're nothing left for me to do other than hold onto their memories."

"We'll just have to figure that out." I said. "They were all children at some point; we can't just abandon them the moment they grow up."

"Jack is right, what kind of guardians are we if we just abandon them once they get older." North said. Sandman nodded in agreement. There was silence as everyone completely absorbed the thought of guarding all of humanity not just the young ones.

"We'll all have to change our methods probably, that's a lot more people than just the kiddies." Bunny said.

"You won't have the free time to visit Jamie anymore, Jack." North said. I looked at him in surprise, I hadn't thought of that before.

"If I can save him from his fate it would be worth it." I said. I looked at saw that Tooth still had Jamie's memories with them, and by the look of it, it looked as if she had tried to open it. She continued to order her fairies around, working around the clock as usual.

"The master says it will only be a little longer." Hallow said, standing patiently at the doorway, prepared for any request we would have of him.

"That's honestly not how I imagined the man in moon to be." North said. "He looks like he could be your older brother Jack."

"I thought that too." I said. "It's probably just coincidence."

"If you all could follow me." Hallow said, opening the large door and bowing.

What he had done seemed simple enough; he gave us something to drink. It was a rancid, unpleasant drink and I didn't feel any different afterwards, at first. But after a little while I had a sudden surge of energy. I felt like I could do anything. I saw North and the others were having the same reactions.

"Why did you never offer this to them before?" I asked, looking at Moon.

"She told me not to." He said, pointing at the mural of Gaia behind him on the wall of the dim room.

"Both you and Hallow do exactly what your told." I mumbled.

"We have reasons to after all; we hold a lot of responsibility." Moon said, "If we mess up it may mean catastrophe for the Earth and its species."

"We haven't been able to fly along playing tricks for 300 years; that's a freedom that's out of reach." Hallow said from behind me. "It probably always will be."

Moon and Hallo left the room while we got used to our new found energy and discovered new abilities. Bunny was moving much faster and Tooth flying farther. It looked like even North might be able to fly.

"How can I help anyone with just ice…" I mumbled, looking at my hands. I can't save Jamie by causing a blizzard.

"He will still join us, I know you have your heart set on saving him, but fate and destiny cannot be deterred. They are the inevitable." Hallow said as he opened the door.

"It was an inevitable fate that Pitch would fail 7 years ago. It was an inevitable fate that all of you would suffer a horrible accident and become higher beings with a greater purpose. We can't disobey this law." Hallow said.

"I'll figure out a way, I refuse to just standby while he has to endure the pain of death." I said, glaring at him. He looked at me with what looked like sad eyes. For such an emotionless person, that seemed off.

"You cannot avoid fate." He said, giving me a look like the conversation was over.

"Once you are ready I can escort you back to Earth, or you may stay the night if you wish. I believe those four are a bit too busy to do so though." Hallow said, gesturing to the others. "And I assume you want to visit the boy."

"Yes, I do, I'll figure out how to save him." I said pushing past Hallow.

"Why are you so attached when he doesn't even believe in you anymore?" Hallow asked, following me.

"He would still believe if he hadn't lost him memory." I said stopping. I turned and watched.

"Why are you so insistent on stopping me?" I asked, getting in his face. He sighed.

"Because, trying to interfere with the fates can only bring the furies on you." He said. "I am trying to stop you from throwing your life away for this boy who doesn't even believe in you anymore."

"Even if he doesn't I still care about him." I said. He was making me angrier and angrier. "How can you understand if no one has ever believed in you!"

I shouted and Hallow showed no reaction.

"I can't understand. There's a lot about you and the other guardians that I could never understand." He said. "But I can speak from experience, that trying to defy the fates will only bring more pain."

Hallow walked past me and turned, giving me that same emotionless look.

"If you are so insist on seeing the boy I won't stop you, but if you insist on trying to change his fate I will. How do you even intend to stop a medical disaster anyway?" He said. He pointed my staff at him.

"If you are going to stand in my way I won't hold back." I said. He looked at the staff and pushed it aside with one hand.

"I suppose I am overstepping my bounds then, I hardly know you yet I go out of my way to help you. Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you though. I certainly won't say 'I told you so' though, I'm not a child." He said as his smoke expanded and enveloped me again. I opened my eyes from the darkness to see I was at Jamie's driveway again. I looked over as I saw Jamie open the door with a snow shovel. He pushed the snow off the porch stairs and sighed as he started cleaning off the snowy driveway, passing straight through me and shivering.

"Wear your hat Jamie! We don't want Jack Frost nipping your nose." His mom shouted from the window. Jamie sighed and pulled out a beanie from his pocket and hastily put it on.

"Yeah, yeah, Jack Frost, he's just a fairytale." Jamie mumbled as he shoveled the snow.

"Wow, that hurts coming from him." I said, floating over to him. I scooped up some snow and threw it at the back of his head. He stumbled and looked around.

"Who threw that?!" He shouted. I chuckled and spun around him, blowing his hat off. He chased after it, dropping his shovel onto the ground. I laughed and took the chance to scribble something into the snow by the shovel. He came back dusting snow off his hat and put it back on. He leaned for his shovel and noticed the writing.

"Jack Frost says hi?" He read aloud in a confused tone.

"Who's fucking with me?!" He shouted again and I sighed.

"I didn't think it would work this time either." I grumbled, floating higher up, dropping another snowball onto Jamie and laughing as he got frustrated.

"I'd give up all these prank opportunities if you could just believe and see me again." I announced into the sky like someone could hear me.

"Stupid shitty cold, I wish I could see Jack Frost so I could give him a piece of my mind." Jamie grumbled. I looked down and laughed and noticed that he stopped.

"I swore I heard someone laughing for a second." He muttered looking around. He shrugged and kept shoveling. I floated down and walked next to him as he shoveled the snow.

"There's so much I wish I could talk to you about Jamie." I said quietly as I kicked around the snow. He just kept shoveling.

"I'm sure there'd probably be a lot you'd want to tell me too if you still remembered me." I said, holding a conversation with him, by myself. I just stood and watched him as he shoveled the snow, the thought of covering the driveway up with more snow just to keep him outside with me came to mind, but I don't want him to freeze.

"I hate this destiny they've written for you." I grumbled. "If only I knew how to save you."

He stopped and turned towards the porch, done with his shoveling. I sighed and started fiddling with the pile of snow on the yard in frustration. I hit my staff on the ground and the driveway just suddenly became completely iced over and I heard a loud thump and cursing behind me.

"Damn, I guess I don't know my own strength anymore." I flew over to him and heard him grumbling.

"If Jack Frost is real he's a real asshole." He grumbled.

"Hey! It was an accident!" I shouted.

"Yeah right it was an accident!" Jamie shouted back turning to look at me. We both suddenly froze staring at each other. I lifted my hand and touched his chest, it didn't go through. I actually touched him.

"Oh god you believe!" I shouted in excitement, flying into the air and spinning around him before landing back where I was before.

"Wait, what, huh? What's going on?" Jamie asked. "A-Are you Jack Frost?"

"Yup that's me; it's been a long time since we talked." I said unable to hide my huge smile and excitement.

"Wait we've talked before?" Jamie asked. He looked completely confused on every level.

"Yeah we have, we should probably go somewhere more private, and not everyone can see me. You'll look crazy." I said laughing. Jamie sighed and went back to his room and opened the window.

"What do you mean we've talked before I don't rememb-" Jamie cut himself short with a sigh as he held his head and sat down on his bed.

"It was before the accident, wasn't it?" He said. I nodded.

"I've stayed by your side throughout it all, hoping that all your memories would come back." I said, sitting on an office chair. His room had become a teenager's room, it's the first time I've been inside since before the accident but I've seen it as it changed.

"Doesn't this mean that like Santa and the Easter Bunny are real too?" He asked.

"Yup, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Spirit of Halloween, even the Boogeyman." I said. I sparked with realization and jumped on him, hugging him.

"What, what now." He grumbled in surprise.

"I realized I hadn't hugged you yet." I said smirking. He sighed and pushed me off.

"What was our relationship?" Jamie asked, fixing his ruffled clothes.

"Well, we were best friends for a couple years until your accident five years ago." I said. "We went everywhere together and did everything together to the point that your mom thought you had an imaginary friend."

"That explains that then…" Jamie muttered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"During my first few weeks of recovery after the accident my mom was desperate to get me to remember anything. She tried to get me to remember my imaginary friend, Jack Frost… I had no idea that he- you, were real." Jamie said brushing his hair out of the way. He had let his hair grow out longer. He didn't go past his shoulders but it was longer than mine.

"I think I remember that, you had no idea what she was talking about." I said, floating up to gently sit beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder as he strained to remember.

"I don't remember much of anything before the accident… I remember some things, but it's mostly coherency stuff like math and reading." Jamie said as he rubbed his temples.

"I remember a dream I think, were the boogeyman was attacking everything." He said. I grinned.

"That wasn't a dream! That was the night we first met." I said, grabbing him and shaking him excitedly. He pried my hands off him.

"Calm down, calm down its really fuzzy, I don't remember you at all. I only remember glowing… sand I think." He said.

"At least it means it's still in there. You don't remember anything about our friendship?" I asked.

"Bits and pieces… honestly I don't remember like seeing you but I can remember hearing you know that I hear you talk." He said. "Thinking to hard gives me headaches though."

I panicked. "Don't do that then!" I shouted and he looked at me in shock.

"W-w-why? What's wrong?" He asked panicked. I jumped and cleared my throat.

"Oh, nothing, just don't strain yourself…" I said awkwardly avoiding eye contact. He looked at me and I sighed.

"I'm going to explain other things first before I tell you…" I said. I took a deep breath.

"So I'm a part of the magical Guardians. The guardians are magical figures that guard the wonder, dreams, memories, hope, and joy of children, and now all of humanity because of the Man in the Moon. The Man in the Moon, Moon for short, decided to grant us all immortally and powers to be a guardian after we died but showed promise because of our kind actions as a human. He has just decided, because of some foreseen tragedy that he won't go into detail about, that we will be the guardians of humankind not just children; so he gave us more powers. But his servant-butler-guy, Hallow, told me that a horrible accident will happen that will replace him as the spirit of Halloween, a guardian like I am the guardian of fun. They say that you'll be the replacement." I said incredibly fast, since I don't need to breathe.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait… to become a guardian you have to die right?" I nodded. "A-and that Moon guy wants me to be a guardian…. But why?"

"I don't know, he probably sees all the good in you like I do…" I said, aimlessly looking at his posters hung in the room.

"What… what do I have that makes me have potential as a guardian…. Wha-…. I don't know…" Jamie said. He was in complete shock.

"I'm going to protect you don't worry." I said. "And if you're still wondering what wouldn't make you a good guardian; you see the positive side of everything and you emanate youth and imagination and determination. You're like the personification of youth, there are so many traits that could be your center I can't even list them all."

He looked at me with wide eyes and a big smile and jumped on me.

"Thank you, I've had such a hard time with everything but I've been as strong as I could be despite everything." He said. I felt tears running down his face.

"I feel like everyone expects me to be a certain way but I just don't know how to be. My mom wants me to be like how I was before I forgot everything and I just want them all to be happy. They don't say it but I know having me around is kind of awkward for them, it's been five years but they still make mistakes like "You remember right you were there." It's just hard… It feels like my mom doesn't even see me as her actual son, I'm just a boy who looks like him."

Jamie kept on crying and no one came to see what was wrong. I'd watched him for those five years but never knew he was so sad.

"I'm sorry… I never knew…." I said holding him as he cried.

"Shut the hell up Jamie!"

How horrible of a mother to say.

"My father left too after my accident and my mother's just been distant. Sophie is still kind of the same… She's really the only family I have left. She's very withdrawn now though because this isn't exactly the best atmosphere for a child to grow up in." Jamie said. "I've felt like a burden so often…"

"You're not, she's just too blinded by her own fear and sorrow to see how perfect you are and what she's done to you." I said. He let out a gasp and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"S-sorry, I don't know where that came from…" He said, his face turning red. I laughed.

"You're adorable." I said. "Uh… uh… um…" I said, getting flustered with the realization at what I said.

He smiled and stood up staring around his room.

"So I'm going to die. I don't know how I should feel about it." He said just staring into space.

"I don't want you to experience dying, it's cold, dark, and terrifying." I said grabbing his wrist. He sighed.

"But if you're life is horrible wouldn't death be a blessing? In this life I'm not but a shell to my mother of my former self that I can't remember, a burden. I make situations awkward with my friends, who are all growing up while I have to find who I am again. The only reason I'd have to stay would be for my sister."

The windows blew open and shook in an incredibly strong gust of wind. Smoke started pouring in and I shielded Jamie. Shining yellow eyes looked at me from the smoke as a body formed.

"I told myself that I wasn't going to help you…" A familiar voice rung in the room.

"What's happening?" Jamie asks.

"I want you to believe that a magic man named Hallow exists and is in your room right now." I said.

"O-Ok." Jamie said as he hid watched from behind me.

"Hallow, I told you I was doing this." I said. The smoke started to fade as he stood there with a solemn look on his face.

"I told you not to interfere. You told him, didn't you?" He said stepping closer. I pointed my staff at him.

He slowed down.

"The fates are angry at you for trying to interfere. They hate that you tried to change the defined fate." Hallow said. Suddenly lightning struck outside. He looked out with his poker face back and immediately covered Jamie and I in smoke. We were back in the Moon Manor, in the dining hall.

"You've done it… you've change fate after all." Hallow said in a panicky tone.

"That's good right, I saved Jamie." I said, smiling to Jamie.

"No its not, fate only ever changes for the worst." Hallow says. "It's a miracle if it changes for the better." He took a deep breath and sighed, regaining his normal stony composure. He turned to us and sighed.

"Moon is trying to calm the fates now, they're really angry, they say the only way to fix it is to eliminate Jack Frost." Hallow said. "But we can't allow that, that would cause more problems than it would fix."

"I thought you said not to defy the fates; to loyally follow destiny." I said smirking. He gave me a look.

"I suppose perhaps it's time that the fates have opposition, we are only on your side by coincidence. It seems Gaia has her own plans for you and Jamie Bennett and the Fates are interfering." Hallow said. Moon rushes into the room and slams the doors behind him.

"Take them to North, have him figure out what to do, tell him the whole story!" Moon ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Hallow said, smoke surrounding us again and we were in the center of the workshop out of nowhere. Elves and Yeti's startled by our appearance. North's door flew open.

"What is going on here, I thought you would be figuring out Jack's training." He said as he walked towards us. He noticed Jamie.

"You brought a human here?" North said in astonishment.

"It was necessary." Hallow said. "I can't allow pure souls like these to be poisoned by the… darker sides of the supernatural."

I looked at Jamie who was eyeing the pole in awe. Even before he lost his memory he had never been here, makes me think that I should get some fancy homestead of my own. I stood next to him and smiled as his smile got bigger and bigger looking at all the wonder in North's workshop.

"This could be an escape from your unfair life." I said smiling. He looked at me and nodded.

"This isn't particularly time for such a fluffy moment." Hallow said. I noticed something peculiar.

"Hallow what's wrong with your hair?" I asked. He gave me a confused look and turned to face the windows behind him. He grabbed his hair it what seemed like panic as his orange hair began to face into a pure white.

"Now I truly know how grave the situation is, the fates seem to be willing to do whatever to change back what you did. Perhaps this was the great tragedy that Moon saw." Hallow said. He turned and looked at us.

"The fates have killed him, I am the Man in the Moon now." Hallow said. I looked at him in shock.

"They killed him? Aren't we supposed to be immortal?" I asked in a panic.

"To a mortal we are immortal, but immortals can kill one another." Hallow said, his smoke turning from the dark grey to a pure white, his dark colors changing to light grays and white, and the Halloween designs falling away. His yellow eyes started changing to an emerald green.

"The Man in Moon is dead…" North said in complete disbelief. "You are the new Man in Moon now my friend?"

Hallow nodded. "There is something wrong; the fates have never been so aggressive. If only he had told us what he saw that was the great tragedy…"

"I got someone killed…" Jamie mumbled. I grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"No you didn't, if anyone did, it was me." I said, looking into his scared eyes. "And aren't you supposed to be a brave teenager?"

"I'm an emotional outcast who can't remember who he was before 12." Jamie retorted. I sighed and looked at Hallow, the new man in the moon. He was looking up at the moon.

"Rest in Peace… father…" Hallow mumbled. My eyes widen at that but I said nothing. He turned.

"It will be a few days before all of Moon's power is mine, I will know everything he did by then and we will be able to better formulate a plan." Hallow said. "We will have to lay low for a while."

"Should I call the guardians?" North asked, holding the aurora lever in his hand, ready to push at the direction.

"No, as far as we know at the moment, this is not a threat to humanity, thus not a reason for the Guardians to be involved." Hallow said.

"You may be the man in moon now, my friend, but this is a threat to Jack, he is friend so he needs the protection too." North said pushing in the lever and sending out the aurora. "I'm sure they would want to know man in moon is dead either way."

Immediately Bunny arrived and not long after Sandman flew in. Soon after him, Tooth arrived with a bunch of her fairies.

"What is it this time? Should I just stay here, you call me back every 5 hours!" Bunny shouted frustrated. He looked and saw Hallow, and me with Jamie.

"What, who died?" Bunny asked.

"The Man in Moon is gone." North said.

"What… what happened?" Tooth asked.

"Jack angered the fates and there's something wrong." North said. "We have to protect him until Hallow can make a plan, it will take a few days for man in moon's power to pass onto Hallow, then he can help us figure out what to do."

"So you're the new man in the moon eh…" Bunny said hopping towards Hallow. Hallow was floating with a heavenly like glow now. Hallow looked at him with now glittering green eyes. His hair had grown slightly, going from a short cut to slightly longer than shoulder length. He looked like a different person, if it wasn't for his blank expression it couldn't be him.

"Yes, it's me." Hallow said. "I don't expect the way you behave around me to change."

He looked up at the sky.

"The fate will attack here soon, we need to leave." He said looking at me. I'd just been standing in the sidelines, comforting Jamie, letting everything sink in. Everything wasn't so idealistic and fun now I suppose.

"I don't know where to talk you that they can't find us." Hallow said looking at me. He looked at Jamie and I saw an idea shine in his eyes.

"They will not charge into a home with humans in it…" He said. Jamie looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head.

"I don't want to go there!" He shouted. "I just got free of there."

"We aren't going there." I said, glaring at Hallow.

"Then I will arrange that we attend what the humans call a hotel." Hallow said. "A large one with a lot of humans, somewhere the fates would not attack so easily." He looked at the others.

"You four standby in case we need you, continue protecting the human race though. We cannot let out guard down, while the fates are a problem we still do not know what Moon's predicted tragedy will be." Hallow said. He looked at me.

"You will be the one by Jamie Bennett's side, since he is obviously uncomfortable with me." Hallow said. He looks at Jamie.

"I am sorry this is happening, I will do everything to avoid a disaster." Hallow said to Jamie. Jamie nodded and I saw Hallow smile for the first time. He stood up straight.

"Do you have any preferences Mr. Bennett?" Hallow asked.

"I hate the Motel 6." Jamie said. I laughed.

"What did the Motel 6 ever do to you?" I asked while laughing.

"It's a long story." Jamie said.

"Fine then, is there any objections with a Marriott?" Hallow asked. Jamie shook his head.

"Ok then, Penthouse Suite of the Marriott." Hallow said. "I'll let you two enjoy yourselves; teenagers shouldn't have to be exposed to the darkness of the world. I believe that no one should."

I nodded. I was going to be alone with Jamie!

Hallow's now snow white smoke enveloped us and we were in the huge hotel room. We definitely weren't in Burgess anymore, there's nothing glamorous like this there.

"It's huge." Jamie said looking around with a big smile.

"I'm not exactly sure which hotel this is, but we're at a resort that is constantly filled with people." Hallow said. "There will be too many humans around for them to act; you should be safe for a while."

Jamie smiled and ran through the rooms like a kid. This penthouse wasn't like a hotel room; it was like a house on its own.

"Jack, look at the view!" Jamie shouted. I rushed to his side and found him holding open the curtain to a huge window that showed the beach and ocean. I'd flown threw the sky and this was still impressive.

"You should stay inside this room though." Hallow said. "I know the beach is enticing but as far as anyone can see you are here alone Jamie."

Jamie looked at him a little disappointed at first but nodded and smiled at me.

"It should be fun just hanging out with Jack." He said. I smiled back and nodded. Hallow pulled the curtains shut.

"You can go wherever you wish in the hotel but do not leave." Hallow said. "And try to stay in heavily occupied areas or areas with cameras everywhere like this floor." Hallow looked over.

"Jamie can you pretend to talk on your phone so you don't seem insane?" Hallow asked. Jamie nodded pulling out his phone. Hallow took the battery out.

"We don't want anyone calling you, like your mother." Hallow said. "You're officially a runaway."

"My mother wouldn't bother calling anyway." Jamie said matter-of-factly as he moved to start exploring the huge penthouse again.

"There are several rooms but please do stay in the same one, Jack doesn't need sleep so it shouldn't be too hard." Hallow said. He held out his hand and a glowing white cell phone appeared in it.

"If necessary contact me or North on this." Hallow said. "Once used it will automatically try to call me. If I do not respond it will then try North, if North doesn't respond it will try Bunny and so on."

I took the phone and Hallow disappeared. I looked around.

"Jamie where'd you go?!" I shouted. I heard a loud bounce and found Jamie jumping around on a large bed happily giggling.

"It's a water bed!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Come on try it!" He said as he tried to stop bouncing but nearly flew off.

"I can't it would freeze." I said. Jamie flushed.

"Oh, ya forgot…" Jamie said. He pulled an earpiece from his pocket.

"There, Bluetooth, hands free phone." He said smiling, turning the phone on and a blue light shown.

I grinned. I wonder what it was going to be like just being with Jamie. It'd been so long and even though he doesn't really remember who he was, he's still definitely Jamie even if he is a bit broken. He laughed as he started fiddling with the huge plasma TV, changing the channels randomly. I sat back on the chairs by the bed and just watched. It's nice to see him smiling a real smile.


End file.
